


The Manny

by anna12o



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Build, bisexual reader, manny - Freeform, mentions of past death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna12o/pseuds/anna12o
Summary: After her wife died the reader, a famous author, was left living alone in London to raise their three young triplets and her work is showing it as her latest book had to be delayed. She is left with no choice but to hire a nanny but her kids don't seem to like any of them, that is until the agency sends over handsome Manny Tom Hiddleston who the kids immediately warm up to, and their mother eventually warms up to him as well.





	1. The Manny

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll be honest I came up with this one with a combination of the Sims and that old TV show the Nanny, only in this the wife dies in a car crash instead of a fire she somehow started by making a f*cking salad, and by the way I have no idea where the hell I came up with some of the names in this but I refuse to apologize, if you don't like them then you can change them in your head.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” You called, hunched over and moving around the living room. “I’m gonna getcha.”  
Giggling gave away the location of the small child and you pounced, scooping him up and tickling him mercilessly. He squirmed in your grasp, laughing and thrashing until you set him down at the sound of the doorbell and he ran off. You opened the door to find a tall man with short reddish brown hair combed back and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. He was wearing a dress shirt, tie, vest, slacks, and an open jacket.  
“Hi, can I help you?” You asked.  
“Hello, I’m Tom, the agency sent me.”  
“Oh! Okay, come on in.” You said, stepping aside and shutting the door behind him.  
“May I see your credentials?” You asked, leading the way to the living room where we sat down on the couches across from each other. He handed me a fairly thick manilla folder and you started reading. He had degrees in child psychology, child care, he was even a registered nurse. “What made you decide to get into child care?”  
“I absolutely love kids, and I’ve always been great with them, though it wasn’t until my sisters had kids of their own that I realized how much I enjoyed looking after them.”  
“This is a very impressive resume.” You said, mostly to yourself. “Why did the last job end?”  
“The mum decided that she was going to start staying at home instead of working.”  
“Right, and they let you know this is a live in position, right?”  
“Yes, they did.”  
“And is that going to cause any issue with you, like is there a lease you would need to handle?”  
“No, I’ve been doing live in’s for a few years now, and after the last one I’ve just been staying with my sister.”  
“Okay, I’d say it’s time to meet them. Hold on and I’ll go round them up.” You said, going upstairs where Ashy was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. “Hey hon, come on and we’ll go meet the new candidate.”  
She didn’t say anything, setting her toys down and standing up, going over to her bed and pulling Kelvan and Evan from under it and we made our way downstairs. They were triplets, all seven years old and growing fast with thick heads of black hair and grey eyes. They sat on the couch, Ashy on my left, Kelvan on my right, and Evan in my lap, staring wide-eyed up at Tom. “Okay guys, this is Tom, Tom, this is Ash’ Lee, Kelvan Lynn, and Evan-James.”  
Ashy looked up shyly. “He’s a boy.” was all she said, looking at you.  
“Yes.” You said with a small smile. “Boys can be nannies too, do you not want a boy nanny?”  
“It’s okay.” she said.  
“Do you maybe wanna talk to him?”  
She looked back at him. “Hi.”  
“Hello.” he said back with a kind smile. “It’s very nice to meet you all.”  
“Remember what we learned about handshakes guys?” You asked and they nodded, each sticking a hand out. He enveloped one at a time, shaking gently.  
“Do you three go to school?” he asked.  
“We’re in year three.” Kelvan said, hiding behind your arm.  
“Wow, year three? Are you all in the same class?”  
“Yes, our teacher is Mr. Smith.” Said Evan.  
“Fascinating, and do you like him?”  
“He smells like sardines.” Kelvan said and the other two giggled.  
“Hey, be nice guys, it’s rude to talk about someone behind their back, even if it is true.”  
“Are you married?” Ashy asked before following her brother’s lead in hiding behind my arm.  
“No, I’m not.”  
“How come?” Evan asked.  
“Just haven’t found someone I suppose.”  
“Alright, ease up with the questions, good gravy.” You said. “Anyways, I’d like to do a trial run, next week I’ve got a thing for work I’ve got to go to in California, I’ll be gone all weekend, if you’re interested.”  
“Sounds lovely, what time should I be here?”  
“Friday at two, will that work for you?”  
“Absolutely, I will see you then.  
“Great.” You said, standing up and we both walked back to the door, “Um, this is yours.” You handed him the folder.  
“I will see you on Friday.” he said, you shook hands and he left. You scooped up Evan, following the other two upstairs, Ashy was back to playing with her dolls and you sat down next to her. “So what do we think?”  
“I like him.” she said. “Is he gonna be our new nanny?”  
“Maybe, we’ll see how things work out.” You laid back, looking under the bed at Kelvan. “What about you bud, do you like Tom?”  
“He looks nice.” he said, nodding his head.  
“Yeah, Tom’s nice.” Evan agreed.  
“How about pizza for dinner?” Three kids readily agreed and you smiled, pulling out your phone to place the order.


	2. You're Hired!

That Friday you were walking Tom through everything he needed to know. “They all need to be in bed no later than eight, but I’ll video call once I’m in California to check in on them. There’s some frozen dinners in the freezer, but you’ve got to monitor them so Ashy and Evan don’t give all their veggies to Kelvan. Breakfast there’s cereal, don’t let them sleep in too late. They’ve got some homework, just a, like, packet each they’ll need to get done before Monday, and just sort of keep an eye on their rooms, if they get too messy make sure they clean it up. If they get bored they’re each allowed half an hour of computer time, or there’s a park walking distance from here, they know the way.” You were walking through the house as you explained everything, giving him sort of a tour. Once everything was done you had your bags at the door. “And you’re sure you’re okay with this?”  
“Absolutely, you have nothing to worry about Mrs. (L/N).” he assured you.  
“Okay, give mommy loves.” You said, crouching down to hug the three of them tightly, “Be good for Mr. Hiddleston and I’ll talk to you after dinner.”  
“I love you mommy.” They each said.  
“I love you guys too, I’ll be back soon.” You stood back up. “Make sure to call me if there are any problems.”  
“Of course, everything will be fine, enjoy your trip.”  
“Thanks again.” and with a final round of goodbyes you got into the taxi waiting outside and it took you to the airport.  
The work thing was really just a wine and dine, a bit of a party for the Chinese diplomats that had flown in. You and several other authors were there, all trying to get permission to publish in the country. It was simple enough, wear a nice dress, be polite, smile. You ended up talking to one of them about kids for a good hour, both of you missing yours. As the night drew to a close you went back to my hotel room and practically collapsed onto the bed, your feet aching from the heels, checking your watch you smiled and pulled out your phone, right on time Skype notified you of an incoming call and you answered it. It was late where you were but they were two hours behind you.  
On the other end Tom, Ashy, Kelvan, and Evan were all sitting on the couch. “Hey guys.” You said.  
“Hi Mommy.” the kids greeted.  
“How’s everything going?”  
“Tom taught us how to do or-i-ga-mi.” Ashy said, sounding out the word. “Look what we made.” she held up a paper crane.  
“That is so beautiful baby, make sure you sign it for Mommy, okay?”  
“I already did, see?” she pointed at the messy crayon scrawl along the underside of one of the wings.  
“Mommy, I made you flower.” Kelvan said, holding up the folded pink paper.  
“I made you a boat.” Evan said with a big grin.  
“Absolutely gorgeous.” You said. “Did you guys eat your dinner?” they all nodded. “All of it?” another nod. “Good job.”  
Evan was starting to nod off, falling asleep against Tom’s chest. “What else did you guys do today?”  
“We helped Tom cook.”  
“You did?” You gasped, knowing how much ‘help’ they were. Ashy started telling me the story, Kelvan cutting in to add things occasionally before he too was yawning. “Alright guys, mommy’s gotta go, I love you.”  
“Love you too Mommy.” they all echoed and kissed the screen before Tom helped them hang up. You set your phone to the side, sighing and getting changed.  
The next day you had a meeting with your publisher before you could fly back home so by the time your flight landed and you got back from the airport it was fairly late on Sunday, most of your time having been spent on the plane. You entered the house, following a noise to find Tom had fallen asleep on the couch watching the nature channel. You smiled softly, he looked so peaceful. You turned off the TV and lay a blanket over him, going upstairs to find the kids were all in bed sound asleep. You tucked them in and went to your own bed, collapsing and falling asleep fairly easily.  
When you woke up you heard movement and voices downstairs. Going to investigate you found Tom cooking in the kitchen. Ashy, Kelvan, and Evan were all sitting at the breakfast bar watching.  
The sight had a memory rearing its head, Ava sitting at the same bar with the three kids while they watched you cooking chocolate chip pancakes on Sunday mornings, joking about how she couldn’t cook to save her life, all four of them with matching bed head and sleepy eyes, the only difference being Ava’s blonde hair and blue eyes. Wearing their pajamas and slightly mumbling their words while they sipped on hot cocoa.  
“Hey guys.” you said, shaking your head to clear the image and walking in.  
“Mommy!” Ashy exclaimed, hopping down from the stool and running to hug you, closely followed by her brothers. You scooped her up, hugging her tightly and tickling her a bit while Evan and Kelvan clung to your legs “Tom is making a weird breakfast.” she whispered poorly.  
“Ashy, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” You said, setting her down on the stool and kissing Kelvan and Evan.  
“It has beans!” she said as you straightened up.  
“That is weird.” You said, sitting next to her.  
“That, is an English breakfast.” Tom said, setting down a plate in front of each of you. “And no English breakfast would be complete without tea.” he set five steaming mugs on the breakfast bar as well as sugar and cream, helping Ashy fix hers while you helped the boys. “How was the trip?”  
“It was great, California is exceptionally hot for this time of the year.”  
“My understanding is that is how it normally is.”  
“Yes, well, I’m happy to be back in the cold, it’s soothing, how did things go here?”  
“I’d say fairly well. They’re great kids, didn’t give me much fuss at all.”  
“That’s good to hear.” we made small talk over breakfast and you went upstairs to get the kids dressed while started on the dishes.  
“What do you think of Tom?” I asked, helping Ashy with her stockings. She was insisting on wearing a dress.  
“I like him, he’s funny.”  
“And would you like it if he were your new nanny?”  
She eagerly nodded her head.


End file.
